


關於怎麼過一個聖誕節

by Yianchin



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: 365, Gen, M/M, 試閱
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yianchin/pseuds/Yianchin
Summary: 「365」試閱第一章。作品中他們會不會在一起……我也不知道。





	關於怎麼過一個聖誕節

仔細打蠟擦過的木地板，被小腿肚熨成微熱，低音作響的暖氣也起了一定作用，只穿一件發熱衣坐在大半圓的落地窗邊並不嫌冷。

  
「吃飯了，」藍西莫的頭從樓中樓外探入，穿著針織套頭毛衣，袖子捲到手肘邊，「快把褲子穿上，廚房冷很多。」

  
「唔──」聽見呼喚的人伸個盡興的懶腰，繃緊背脊麻麻癢癢那樣舒暢，手放低時順便揉揉用了一下午的眼睛，「開暖氣還是冷嗎？還是我們來這裡吃，很溫暖！」那鏤著星雲的窗花外甚至飄落大雪。柯林移動血液循環稍慢的腳，緩緩從堆高的抱枕中鑽到藍西莫眼前。  
藍西莫歪一下頭，突然伸出手探向水平略高的胯部，兩下把深藍棉布前扣錯位置的鈕扣還原，不覺尷尬捏捏光裸的後腳踝，「我沒有把暖氣開到最強；如果我們鋪塊餐巾布，拿上來吃應該是好主意。」

  
「那我來幫忙，這樣可以嗎？」說了再多還是不想離開寧靜寬闊的大窗太遠，也捨不得穿上褲子阻隔不咬肌膚的好地板，柯林坐在樓板邊緣，打理整齊的內褲外露出一截大腿，立起腳板輕輕踢踏。

  
他鬧不過他，一如往常，鬆鬆肩膀微瞇眼角笑笑，「可以啊。有好幾盤呢，你一定能幫上忙。」

  
柯林掀起嘴唇，門牙和犬齒樂呼呼朝著藍西莫，跳到正對拖鞋頭的階梯中，等著三兩步踩進同樣鋪滿木質地板的起居室，長手卻早他一步環住腰往後拉，拉進米白色的懷抱裡。

  
「唉唷、尤格──」

  
「別急著跑，要幫忙也必須穿褲子，」略捲的口音滿是笑意，拎起調皮搗蛋的孩子往回走，「難道說不穿褲子慶祝聖誕節是愛爾蘭傳統嗎？」

  
「反正等等都要脫掉嘛！而且我不穿褲子比較靈活！」

  
「嗯哼，這話記得跟外面的感冒病毒和你姊姊說。」

  
「喔、你──」柯林不甘心胡亂套上丟在一邊的棉褲，重新竄到藍西莫前方，小跑著逃向廚房，「明明就知道我最怕姊姊生氣，我可是花了好多力氣才讓她答應放我來倫敦過聖誕假期。」

  
廚房裡滿是熱烤蜂蜜和嫩肉的香氣，焦黃金脆湧到面前吱喳，還有更濃郁醇美的暖意慢慢燉在最大的爐子上。

  
「濃湯！」柯林迫不及待抓了隔熱手套，連套上都嫌慢直接端起一大鍋白黃澄澄，「是什麼湯？你加了什麼？為什麼那麼香？」

  
忙活一天的藍西莫從後頭、輕輕一拍柯林的腰際，微弱的皮肉聲混合在略顯得意和滿足的話語中，「一題一題來。更何況，你等等喝了不就知道嗎？」

  
「我好奇──要拿胡椒罐嗎？」

  
「別那麼貪心，你先拿上去。」

  
「喔，那再拿罐鹽巴好嗎？剩下我等等就──」

  
「柯林、」藍西莫難得在能省去言語、單以表情傳達訊息時喊了這個名字，意外不嫻熟的字母旋轉聽來像是吃下一顆松露巧克力，口感不黏膩漫延自然的微笑，「別太興奮，它們可能不如你看得、想像得好吃。」

  
「你少來！別說那種傻話！」已經半邊跨出去的大眼圓睜，拒絕相信任何一點的態度柔軟地接納所有，不存在任何遲疑背對藍西莫，「好不好吃我一看就知道了，你可以相信我的品味；就算不好吃──也一定很有你的風格，不管如何我都會很高興吃下去。」

  
藍西莫相信他，被那樣的眼神注視，再天真爛漫的話都值得被相信。他隨便抓一把餐巾紙和幾副刀叉塞進調味小格架，捧起柯林一下樓便鎖定的烤雞，還有清淡許多散發天然清甜的龍蝦沙拉，隨腳步聲再次接近時發現自己期待雀躍的歡呼聲充滿整間公寓。

  
「我來──」

  
「你有記得先鋪餐巾布嗎？」

  
「沒有──」柯林彎過頭大聲回應，在原地轉個圈繼續蹦蹦跳跳朝上走，「等你來鋪喔，我已經把那塊清得乾乾淨淨呢！」

  
那代表他已經把堆積在窗前的抱枕分作兩山，餐具餐盤整齊堆放在正中間，湯鍋下記得墊了不知道從哪裡抽出來的過期雜誌；消磨兩三天時間的書被放到窗沿，若不細看顛三倒四的書背，確實符合某些特別舒適浪漫的場景。

  
「嗯哼，你姊知道你收東西的方式就是把東西擺成像收過嗎？」

  
「從我六歲她就知道了：我回家、把一顆足球收到洗衣機，而她那天正準備要洗襯衫。」

  
藍西莫翻起白眼搖搖頭，和來回跳躍的光裸腳背玩起閃躲，左左右右前進著，趕在柯林誇張聲勢放下沙拉盆前把純白的厚布打開，一起坐到地板，只肯挪動上半身、就是不想站起來地擺好所有菜餚。

  
「好豐盛。」忽然收斂所有大鬧之後反而特別像個成年人，柯林把最大的餐盤遞給藍西莫，率先拿起湯勺裝滿，其中一碗灑點胡椒、另一碗灑遍整面，「我本來連奢望你沒有回希臘過節都不敢，沒想到現在能一起吃聖誕大餐。我真的沒有影響到你的計劃嗎？回雅典看看老朋友呢？」

  
「相信我，你不會，」藍西莫決定先從沙拉下手，把刻意擺在裡頭的大螯挖給柯林，外加幾球混合美乃滋的沙拉泥，「更何況，不管在什麼脈絡下，『聖誕節』都已經變成了娛樂和消費的一種標誌，群聚的行為就像動物隨季節遷徙而已。」

  
他拿到滿滿的沙拉，比歪歪扭扭切下的烤雞好太多，只能強忍心虛地把看似完整的那塊盛給藍西莫，「唔……我的計劃是：和尤格．藍西莫一起過聖誕節。我喜歡跟你一起過節，這和『聖誕節』的初衷有關，也和你是誰有關。我喜歡聖誕節，也喜歡你。」

  
「大部分人只會覺得這些話很掃興。」他微笑，稍慢。

  
「你是說『掃別人的興』吧？那是很主觀的事情，至少對我而言就不是。你呢？既然說到這個份上，你喜歡聖誕節嗎？」

  
藍西莫手中的木湯匙動了動，挖起一點沙拉放進口內，大小正好不會沾染才修剪過的鬍子，微微垂下的眉眼折開一道道色光，「說不上討厭吧，又不是憤世嫉俗……我也喜歡和你過節，有個能安靜看書的人陪伴不是太糟。」

  
柯林擠一下眉毛，拔出含在嘴裡的湯匙不懷好意比向對方，「我知道你在暗示什麼喔──你的每個心思我可是一清二楚！」這種話他可能從來沒說完整過，一邊大笑一邊扭動身體往地板摩擦，雙肩停不下來同時忙著喃喃自語，「我的老天，這件褲子怎麼那麼難穿？該不會我才來倫敦幾天就變胖了吧？」

  
希臘人看起來在忙著品嚐檸檬和柑橘攪拌龍蝦後的奇妙體驗，只略微抬頭看那件邊緣都是小毛球的棉褲，咀嚼的卻是一陣故作神秘，「我知道為什麼喔。」

 

「為什麼啊？」

  
「因為你從一開始就穿反了。」

  
「嗯？欸──！」


End file.
